


Dress Up

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Clothing, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally tries on the new dresses Knock Out bought for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

 

"I-I don't think this one looks good on me."

 

"Oh nonsense, my dear, it looks marvelous on you."

 

"I-I guess..."

 

"Now, now, don't pout... you'll give yourself wrinkles, my dear."

 

Sally grinded her lips between her teeth, knowing that Knock Out would chastise her on that too.  'Your lips are too luscious to be abused like that', he would say.

 

Knock Out also noted that she was nervous.  Her hands were gripping the ends of the little yellow summer dress he had gotten for her.

 

Sigh, why did she always get like this whenever he got her pretty things?  Sally was the person who deserved to be flattered and adored with beautiful things like dresses and shoes and clothing.  Those foolish bastards who had... hurt her before and treated her like an unwashed rag.

 

Men like that ought to be thrown in jail to be ripped apart.

 

"... If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it."

 

Her eyes widened when her head snapped up to meet his gaze.  "Ah- B-But you-"

 

"I bought it for you because I thought it was something you liked.  But if it isn't, then I'll understand.  I'll return it or give it to charity and I'll remember in the future when I'm buying you gifts to avoid that kind of dress or that shade of yellow, whichever was your fickle."

 

"But it's... It's your gift."

 

"I know, but if you don't-"

 

The door opening made them both pause, watching Breakdown pause midway entering the room with a tray of steaming mugs on them.

 

"Woah... you... look beautiful, Sally."

 

"I-I... Does it really look good on me?" Sally looked at the dress again as if surprised that it was even on her.

 

"It... I mean, you look great in all the stuff Knock Out buys you, but yeah... You look really good in that one."

 

Sally just stared at the dress and them in awe.  Knock Out could see her mind coming to terms with what was happening.  She was beautiful and meant to wear such a dress.

 

Though he could see there was still some doubt in her eyes.

 

"Would you like it in a different color, perhaps?"

 

"What?"

 

"A different color?  Maybe more baby-blue or a pastel green?"

 

"Ah-I...I would... If we go shopping again where you got it, I-I wouldn't mind looking at them."

 

An offer to go out shopping?  Well, now he knew he had broken through her small little shell of self-doubt to give her some boost of confidence.  Speaking of which, now that they could ride that little wave of overflowing abundance.

 

"Of course we can.  And just so you know, these other dresses I bought for you come from the same place.  If you try them on and want them in a different color, we can look for those there as well."

 

Her bright eyes only made his chest warm as she nodded and ran to the closet to get another dress.

 

"I... take it she likes the dresses?"  Breakdown asked, having been away for a bit.

 

"Oh... I think she does."

 

END


End file.
